Crusade
by Lord umbrex
Summary: AU....United by chance and driven by pride, the Reikai Tantei fight for survival.


18-year-old Hiei walked down the street of a crowded city. He was out just trying to have a good time before his training began. He was a fighter. A damned good one if you asked anyone else. Being a half demon; his demon father was a fire youkai, while his psychic human mother was a student of the great Genkai. Fighting was in his blood, like iron was in the blood of humans. He had a unique style of power. Incorporating both his demon energy and human spirit power.

His senses went off as he passed a dark alley. Turning back around, he was startled when a young blond girl came crashing into him. Looking down, he was amazed at the beauty the young girl had. Blue-gray eyes stared back at him. With a small smile the girl coughed up some blood.

"My knight in shinning armor." The girl gasped out. "You came a little late though."

Hiei returned the smile. "Sorry, ran into some traffic."

She gave a short laugh, closing her eyes, Hiei watched as she died in his arms. Placing her on the ground, he looked down the alley to an on going fight. Recognizing the two attackers, he approached ready for what may come.

"Attacking innocent humans, I expected this from Topaz, but not you Toguro. I thought you had more honor then that." Hiei said eyeing the two demons.

Toguro pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. "I did not touch that girl Hiei. But these humans are far from innocent."

The tall demon sighed, looking over at the human males bleeding on the ground. "They killed a friend of Topaz. I was just here to watch the show."

Hiei noticed the two humans crawling over to their dead friend. Tears formed in their eyes when they reached her. After a few minutes of mourning, the two fighters rose with anger in their eyes. Flaring their energy, which was rather low, the fighters charged at the giant demon.

With a quick backhand from Topaz, the fighters crashed into a wall. The giant laughed at the fighter's lack of strength.

"That should be enough. Let them rot in their own weakness." Topaz said while turning his back.

Toguro and Hiei stared at each other. "I'll be seeing you in a couple of months. You will meet your end then."

Toguro smirked. "We'll see about that Hiei. Till our match then."

Hiei continued to stare at the demons, until they were both out of sight. He heard a muffling of noises coming from his right. Turning, he saw the two fighters from before beginning to arise.

"Why didn't you help us? You let an innocent girl die at their hands." One of them said in anger.

Hiei didn't answer; instead he walked over to the girl lying dead on the ground, and picked her up. He brought her over to the fighters, but didn't place her on the ground.

"I didn't help you, because I am not strong enough to beat Toguro yet. If I had fought Topaz, Toguro would have joined the fight, and killed us all. I saved your life."

Both fighters looked at the woman in Hiei's hands. "Saved our lives, at the expense of hers."

Hiei gave a laugh. "She will not be dead for long. You want revenge do you not?" At the fighters nod he continued. "There is a way where you could not only get your revenge, but return her to life if you wish."

The two boys face lit up at that. "Impossible!"

Hiei smirked. "No, it is utterly possible. It's called the Dark Tournament. Topaz, and Toguro are on the same team. The winner's of the tournament get one wish. It just so happens my team has a couple of spots open. If we win, you can use your wish to return her to life."

The two fighters looked at each other for a while. "Why should we trust a demon like you?"

Hiei smiled again. "I'm a half demon. And if you don't trust me there is no hope of getting revenge, and getting her back to life."

The boy's nodded. "What do we do?"

"Do you have anymore friends who can fight?"

"Yes, we have one more who is less powerful then us."

Hiei began to walk away. "Meet me here tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. The tournament starts in 5 months time. If we are to win, you will need to become stronger. I suggest bringing your closest friends with you, for once your name enters the Tournament, people will kidnap them for leverage."

"Where are you going with Sakura?"

"In order for her to be wished back to life, her body must not be touched. I will take her to a safe house. You will be able to see her body tomorrow. If you are not here at nine tomorrow, I will not offer this chance again." With that he vanished out of sight.


End file.
